


I'm Still Gay

by dqydreqms, gaytrash___6



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, markliplier
Genre: Conversion Camp AU, Ew, Gay, LGBT, M/M, basically whats gonna happen in good ol merica if mike pence is elected, ethan is trans, everyone is straight up vibin tho, guess whos reentering this dumbass fandom, last time i was in it i was 9 and shipped septiplier, lots of fluff, mark is bicurious, oh and amy is a trans girl, tyler is straight and doesnt even know why hes here, yaaaaaayyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dqydreqms/pseuds/dqydreqms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytrash___6/pseuds/gaytrash___6
Summary: After President Donald Trump is kicked out of office and Mike Pence is now taking charge, every person under 18 who is not strictly heterosexual and cisgender that could be scraped up were all forced to conversion therapy camps to hopefully make them "normal." Spoiler alert: it didn't work.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 23
Kudos: 102





	1. yo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "aLRIGHT YOU MOTHERFUCKERS WHO'S READY FOR SOME GAY SHIT"  
> -liam

whats up fuckers its me, ur least favorite author. me and my best friend (ik its obvious the matching users was my idea :]) have decided to write an lgbt conversion camp au together!! we are both disaster gays so keep in mind this might not be beautiful, polished and perfected but we'll try to make it work. the first chapter should be out in a few days give or take. we're always open for suggestions and criticism!

-alex 


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newly transported to the camp, Ethan finds himself stuck with nothing but one green-haired boy and a heavy secret weighing down on his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took literally fuckin forever i honestly don't have an excuse other than I forgot

The bus screeched horrifically as it stopped to pick up more people of varying ages with tears brimming their eyes. Ethan hated the sight of it. He longed to befriend each and every person on the bus and tell them whatever they needed to hear, but he knew the driver of the bus would kick them off the moment she heard so much as a peep.  _ Would that really be the worst thing in the world? _

Ethan could still hear the distraught cries of his mother when she saw the news. The news that told every parent of a “sinful and unholy” child would have the child forcefully taken from them, no matter their age. As the bus pulled up to the rickety campsite, he realized that this was going to be his home for the next two months. He felt the bricks begin to pile at the pit of his stomach. It was time to go.

—

After unpacking inside of his cabin— cabin 4, he learned that there were four cabins for each gender. He was grateful that he kept his mouth shut about being transgender, or he could have ended up with the girls. He blew a cold, heavy breath out from his nostrils. At least he was with the boys.

After hopping onto the hard, springy mattress, he took in everything around him. He had chosen the bottom bunk in the corner closest to the exit, a man walked into the cabin and threw a bag onto the bunk atop Ethan and climbed up. Sounds of zippers unzipping and clothes ruffling went on for a few minutes. Ethan pulled out a book and opened it to where he last left off. He was able to get in a few pages until a head popped out from the bunk above him.

“Hey—!” 

Ethan jumped, gripping the pages of his book with an iron grip.

“H-hey, hi,”

“Hey, Woah, calm down there. I’m Sean, you’re Ethan, yeah?”

“Heh, yeah, word gets around fast, I guess,”

Sean looked like he was about to say something before a tall girl with platinum hair interrupted.

“Sean, what’re you doing? The counselor wants us in the mess hall, she said it’s important,”

Sean nodded, hopped onto solid ground, then glanced at Ethan.

“Come on. It’s nothing to worry about, just the camp counselor making the newbies introduce themselves,” he informed, following the girl to a large, dirty cabin labeled  _ Mess Hall.  _

The fact that it smelled like a wet dog wasn’t the worst part. An older woman, probably in her mid-30s, but her obvious cigarette addiction did not age her well. She was talking softly to a tall, thin girl with perfectly wavy shoulder-length hair, the bright platinum color seemed to shine. He noticed it was the girl from earlier. Another much younger-looking man pulled the girl into another room when she began to sob. Ethan glanced at Sean beside him, who stared daggers into the man dragging her away. He wanted so badly to tackle the man. Beat the living soul out of him, but that would make for a poor first impression.

Once the man left, the woman fixed her posture and smiled a dangerous, deceitful smile. Her hair was an ugly, dull brown with thick blonde highlights and pearl studs were stuck in her ears, a plastic necklace, and an ugly brown mandala blouse to match.

“My apologies, everyone. As you may know, we’ve got the bus rolling again. My name is Mrs. Laura Hanscum, I have two dogs and a lovely husband, and I love baking. Now, who would like to introduce themselves next?”

Dead silence.

_ Good first impressions, Ethan.  _ Ethan raises a shaky hand. Mrs. Laura’s face brightens and she calls for him to speak.

“Uhm, I’m Ethan, u-uh, I’m gay and have—  _ had  _ a boyfriend, and I… like reading, I guess?”

“Good job, Ethan! Anything else we should know? Gender…?”

He shakes his head, almost too quickly. He tunes out the rest of the introductions, except for one deep voice.

“Mark. Bisexual. I play video games,” he spoke with a heavy grudge in his voice. Mrs. Laura ignores it and moves on. But Ethan doesn’t. He can’t stop staring at Mark, something,  _ something  _ about him just… stands out. It gives Ethan a weak feeling.

Everyone begins to head outside in a large group. He quickly follows, seeing acid green hair in the corner of his eye.

“Makin’ googly eyes at Mark, huh?”

Ethan scowled. “Wh— n-no! I—”

“Hey, hey, chill. We all do, he’s pretty easily the hottest one here. Or, one of. Anyway, come on, I’m sure there are a few people who want to talk to you.”

—

“...Sean?” Ethan whispered, careful to not wake the counselor, Wade, who lies across from them.

“Hm?”

“What… what happened to Amy?”

Ethan could feel the air stiffen.

“She’s… she doesn’t exactly have… she’s trans, and they found out, so she’s in the boys’ cabin two now,”

He nodded though he knew Sean couldn’t see him. Even if they faced each other, it was too dark. Ethan hadn’t slept the rest of the night, and instead softly played music on his mp3 player.


	3. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan meets some new people. Some he can trust, some... that’s debatable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so sorry these take forever to come out, i’m always for quality > quantity but at this point it’s getting ridiculous, i’m sorry. i hope this is okay anyway

Ethan was, of course, the last to wake up. Surprisingly nobody drew mustaches on him or drenched his entire body in water, so that was a good start.

He was thankful to be alone, though. At least he didn’t have to hunch over a ridiculous amount while waiting for the bathroom to open up to put on his binder. He walked slowly over to the bathroom with a change of clothes, until he realized he wasn’t alone.

Amy sat on her bed with a book in her hand. She noticed Ethan was finally awake and waved to him. He nervously waved back out of courtesy and rushed to the bathroom. He slipped on all of the clothing he’d brought, facing away from the mirror.

Once he came out, Amy waited for him on the other side.

“Hey, it’s between us, okay? I promise. My lips are sealed.” she smiled and walked him out to where a group of people stood. It was a mix of everyone attending the camp, seeming to be just sitting on the grass, talking or messing with the jump ropes that lie scattered around.

Ethan couldn’t stop himself from grimacing at the sight of Laura. He referred to her without the Mrs in his own mind. She didn’t deserve the formality.

He noticed she was pulling out kids from the group one at a time, some of the kids coming back with smiles, others crying, others flat out racing back to the cabins with their face hidden in their palms.

Amy had already left, leaving Ethan standing on his own, staring blankly at nothing.

“Hey..? Kid? You there?” someone asked, waving a hand in front of his face. Of course, it was none other than Sean. But he wasn’t alone.

“Hey! Hey, yeah, I’m here. What is it?”

“We’re friends now, so I’m introducing you to my friends. This is Tyler, and this is Mark,” Sean grinned. Tyler muttered a small  _ hey,  _ while Mark waved with a loud smile.

“Oh, uh, hey. I’m Ethan,”

They awkwardly shook hands. Ethan stared into Mark’s eyes. Something was different about him. Something…

“Ethan Nestor!”

—

“What’s your name?”

“Ethan.”

Laura nodded. He hated the looming feeling of resent and disgust hanging in the room. So many people were hurt here. They came in with bright smiles and left with tears and heavy hearts.

“So, Ethan, tell me what’s on your mind. Anything guilting you. This is a safe space, you can tell me anything.” The scornful look in her eye and her fake smile made Ethan nauseous.

“There isn’t anything,”

“Oh come on, everyone’s got something weighing them down,”

“Nope. I’ve got a wonderful mom, friends who love and accept me, I have everything I want.”

“Mom? No father?”

His breath clings to his lungs, refusing to come out. He swore to himself he wouldn’t let that slip.

“Well, what happened to him?”

Ethan kept his mouth shut, no matter how much he wanted to talk. He wanted more than anything to get it off his chest. How his dad left him and his mom, how he never got the chance to know him, how he blamed himself for his dad leaving for years and still just barely recovered—he couldn’t go through that again.

“Did he leave you? Is it because you’re…?”

“No! I didn’t even know him,”

“Aww… that must be so awful, not having that father and son relationship… maybe only having a feminine role model could be making you think you’re not normal, maybe you were seeking some comfort?”

“No, no! I wasn’t! I was born like this, I—“

“Oh, honey, it’s okay that you chose to be like this, it’s okay. You don’t have to be this way,”

Ethan shook his head profusely and left the building, the door slammed behind him. He refused to take in her words, whether or not she was right.

—

It took a lot of work, but he snuck out of the cabin. The camp was near the middle of nowhere, so there was no light pollution to drown the stars. The moon was hanging in the sky, shining a soft pink light down to the earth, white stars scattered around it like freckles. Ethan spent hours staring at the sky without pause. His mom would have joined him by now, or if it was late, she would’ve sent him inside.  _ I miss her. _

He began to hear footsteps in the grass and someone sat next to him. He assumed it was a friend, so he let them stay.

Until an unfamiliar voice spoke up.

“What’s got you up so late?”

Ethan sprang up on his feet and backed away.  _ Shit,  _ he couldn’t even imagine the kind of trouble this would get him in.

“Hey, it’s okay, I won’t tattle,”

“Y-you… you took Amy away—“

“It wasn’t my choice to make, I had to. Sit back down, it’s okay,”

Ethan did as told and hesitantly lie in the grass.

“Oh, I’m Wade, by the way.”

He responded back with his name and over the rest of the night, oddly enough, Ethan began to trust this guy. Apparently he was only doing this for the paycheck and though he was straight, his partner is pansexual and really struggles to make ends meet. Wade now knew nearly everything about his father, his past boyfriends, but thankfully nothing of his gender. If there was one thing he was keeping his mouth shut about, it was that.

He crept back into the cabin, light beginning to spill in through the windows. Lying back into his bed, he got a sick feeling.  _ What if I shouldn’t have trusted Wade? _


End file.
